


You, Me, And The Rest Of Our Lives

by nqxtgeneration



Series: You And Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, Cute Teddy Lupin, Established Relationship, F/M, Failed Proposal, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Not really though, Teddy doesn't want to get married, Teddy is a Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also cute beginning and cute middle, excpet he does, if its to Victoire, just happiness and fluff, no sadness here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqxtgeneration/pseuds/nqxtgeneration
Summary: "Teddy always knew that if he would ever get married, it would be to Victoire..."Teddy never wanted to be in some heteronormative couple, live in the suburbs with his wife and have 2-3 children.Except, when he thinks of Victoire, maybe that is excatly what he wants, or at least some version of it, and maybe he sometimes glances at jewellery stores when walking through London.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: You And Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	You, Me, And The Rest Of Our Lives

Teddy always knew that if he would ever get married, it would be to Victoire.

He isn’t big on traditional things and norms. Victoire knows that, he had told her so about a month into dating although he is pretty sure she always knew, and has on several occasions assured him that she is perfectly fine with that. She stops referring to him as her boyfriend when he mentions that he doesn’t like the term and proceeds to come up with loads of alternatives.

Still, while the general idea of getting married and becoming a stereotypical, straight-looking couple that live in some suburb or a little town in the country side with their two to three kids (no hate to most of his family members, they seem to be happy with this life) still doesn’t seem all that appealing to him, the thought of doing all of that with Victoire makes him smile and maybe, just maybe, glance into jewellery stores a few times.

He knows they’re young. While he is standing in front of jewellery stores, she is in Hogwarts, studying for her NEWTs. He knows that there is no rush, they have all the time in the world. He should focus on his job first, becoming a healer is hard and time-consuming, and she doesn’t even know what she is going to do once she finishes school. But he also knows that he has loved her his whole life and that he will continue doing so for as long as he is going to live. He knows that he never wants to spend another year apart from her. And he doesn’t know but he hopes that she feels the same way.

Then, Victoire comes home for Easter and he gets to spend two whole weeks with her and every time he looks at her, all he can think about is that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Victoire teases him about being distracted all the time and usually, he would have a good comeback for her teasing but this time, all he can do is laugh and kiss her. And then kiss her again. And again.

Three days after she has left for school again, he sends her parents an owl, asking if he could pay them a quick visit. The next day around noon, he is standing in front of Shell Cottage. Fleur immediately send the owl back, inviting him over for Lunch, and now that he is standing there, he considers running away, far away, because what he is about to do makes his whole plan real and reality is scary, but then the door opens and Bill walks out with a wide smile and asks if he is planning on standing outside forever. Teddy takes a deep breath and walks inside.

He is not going to ask for Victoire’s hand. He is also not going to ask whether or not they approve of his plan. That was outdated and frankly, Bill and Fleur had no business deciding who their daughter gets to marry. He is simply there to inform them of what he is going to do because he hasn’t told anyone and he fears that he very well might go insane if he doesn’t tell someone soon. He could have told Harry but his godfather had never been very good at keeping secrets from his wife and while Teddy would generally trust Ginny to keep a secret, he also knows that she meets up with her oldest brother once a week at a pub and tipsy Ginny is a way bigger blabbermouth than sober Ginny. It takes him until desert to finally say it and when he does, the room falls silent for several seconds. Then, Fleur starts beaming from ear to ear and she jumps up to pull him into a bone-crushing hug. Once she pulls away, he is met with a stern faced Bill Weasley and he is not going to lie, he’s terrified. Bill is a great guy and they do get along quite well but Teddy knows how much Bill loves his eldest daughter and being a curse breaker, he probably knows a few mean hexes. Fleur watches the two of them stare at each other for about two seconds before she rolls her eyes and gently swats her husband’s shoulder.

“Cheri, tell ‘im you are ‘appy for them already, you are scaring ze poor boy. And then get ze firewhiskey, we ‘ave something to celebrate.”

Bill breaks into a smile and before he knows it, Teddy is pulled into another bone-crushing hug. Fleur starts talking about rings and dresses and venues and Bill, once he has returned from getting a bottle of firewhiskey, reminds her that Victoire hasn’t even said yes yet and that maybe she should wait with the wedding planning until they are engaged. Engaged. Teddy sits on his chair, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, grinning stupidly. He is going to be engaged to the most beautiful, most intelligent, most wonderful person in the world. And then he’ll get to marry her. He, Edward Remus Lupin, is going to be married to Victoire Appolline Weasley.

He buys the ring three weeks before she comes home. Over the course of two weeks he has looked at countless rings and even brought Fleur with him several times to get her opinion but in the end, he had chosen a simple ring with two silver band intertwining into a delicate flower. He had toyed with the idea of getting her a ring with a diamond or maybe a sapphire but he is broke and refused to take any money that Bill and Fleur had offered. Besides, Victoire had never been a fan of flashy jewellery or expensive things, the ring he picked in the end was, however, exactly her style.

For the next weeks, he plans everything. He is going to pick her up from the platform and take her to his flat. They’ll have something to eat and then he’ll take her for a walk in the nearby park until they reach the patch with the wild roses she loves so much. By then, the sun will have begun to set and he’ll get down on one knee and pop the question.  
Originally, he had planned to wait longer, give her some time to come home and relax but as soon as he had brought the ring, he knew he had to ask her as quickly as possible because otherwise he would just blurt it out while they were cleaning the kitchen or something and Victoire deserved a proposal more romantic than that. Of course, even with this plan, there is a high possibility that he would see her stepping off the train and ask her right there but he just has to accept that.

And then, the day is here. The day Victoire comes home. The day he is going to propose. He wakes up at half past five in the morning and no matter how hard he tries, he doesn’t manage to fall asleep again. The waiting is the worst part because while he is sitting in his flat, his thoughts start to wander and he starts imagining several possibilities as to how the proposal is going to go and while some of them are highly unlikely and probably just the result of his paranoid and very creative mind (like the one where Victoire steps off the train, hand in hand with a girl he has never seen before and announces that she has eloped and is going to move to Australia with her wife), some of them are more likely (like the one where he proposes to her in the alleyway leading to his flat and he drops the ring and it falls through a crack in the pavement and they can’t find it anymore or the one where Victoire takes one look at him kneeling in front of her, declares him crazy and leaves) and by the time the clock shows 11 am, he is sure he is going to go crazy.

In the end, he is nearly too late at the platform, the moment he steps onto it, the Hogwarts train rolls in and he starts pushing through the masses of waiting people to get closer to it, to her. The doors open and children climb out, running into their parents arms, and then, finally, he spots silver blond hair, red and gold tie, blue eyes that light up when they catch his, and then she is in his arms.

Getting Victoire to leave King’s Cross proves to be more difficult than expected because she wants to greet everybody but Teddy is on a tight schedule so he persuades her with kisses and the promise of going to Grandma Molly later today where her whole family is planning a graduation party for her. They pick up some Chinese take-out on the way to his flat and Victoire talks the whole time. She doesn’t stop talking once they reach his flat and they start eating their dinner, Victoire with chopsticks because of course she knows how to use chopsticks and Teddy with knife and fork because of course he doesn’t know how to use chopsticks.

He tries to focus on her stories, he really does, but the ring box is pressing against his thigh and it gets harder and harder to form a straight thought. He can tell that Victoire notices how little attention he pays her, she interrupts her stories several times to ask if everything is alright and every time he assures her that everything is perfectly normal but that bloody ring box is pressing against his thigh and the light hits Victoire in an angle that makes her hair glow and her eyes sparkle and he just can’t help it.

“Will you marry me?”

Victoire drops her chopsticks into her noodles. Teddy curses under his breath, that is not at all going according to plan but it seems like he just has to run with it now. He kneels down next to Victoire and, after a little struggle, manages to pull out the box and open it. He hears her gasp and finally looks up. He can’t tell if she’s about to pass out, declare him crazy, or cry and if she cries, if it’ll be good tears, but he’s at the point of no return now.

“This is not what I had planned at all by the way, but well, here we go: Vicky, I have loved you since we were kids even though I didn’t realise that back then. And spending the past year alone and only seeing you at Hogsmead weekends and during the holidays made me realise that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that I told you before that I never imagined myself getting married but honestly, when I’m with you, that’s all I can think about. And I know we’re both still young, we don’t have to get married right away, you don’t even have to say yes, you’re probably not going to say yes, but I just...”

“Teddy...stop talking.”

Teddy immediately stops, sitting on the floor anxiously. Finally, after what feels like an eternity but probably hadn’t been more than a few seconds, Victoire kneels down next to him and softly takes his head in her hands.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot!”

Teddy somehow manages to get the ring out of the box and slides it onto her finger, he’s crying now but he literally couldn’t care less because he is engaged! He is engaged to the love of his life and that all that matters right now. Victoire stares at her hand, the biggest smile on her face and then she kisses Teddy and he thinks he feels a tear rolling down her cheek, a happy tear, and he smiles even more and pulls her closer while the sun outside slowly begins to set and he thinks to himself that is a thousand times better than the local park and wild roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Check out my Instagram for more headcanons and cute stories (@nqxtgeneration)
> 
> xxx


End file.
